Blending systems are often used to blend and process foodstuffs. In recent years, personal blending systems have been developed with blending containers that are designed to serve a dual purpose and function as both a blending container and a drinking vessel. Typically, the container may include the foods for blending and then will connect at its top with a blade assembly. Once connected, the user may invert the container/blade assembly so that the container/blade assembly engages with the personal blending system base. Once blending is completed, the user may remove the container/blade assembly from the base, invert it again, and remove the blade assembly from the cup. The user can then directly drink from that container, or insert a top on the container for later use.
The personal blending system may have an interface between the container and the blade assembly, such as an O-ring. This interface may generally prevent liquid from leaking out of the container when attached to the blade assembly. That O-ring may typically include a solid round or square cross-sectional shape. This shape may generally create an air-tight seal between the two structures.
However, those conventional personal blending systems have relatively small motors and thus, do not observe the potential pressure build-up in the container as would a blender with a high performance motor, such as a 2 HP motor. As a result, the use of a conventional sealing system with a high performance blender can create a large and unsafe pressure condition within the container.